


Sibling Scrap

by Aingeal98



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-New 52, The whole family are mildly involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingeal98/pseuds/Aingeal98
Summary: “I understand your apprehension, but if you give him a chance-”“He shot Damian.”“He’s trying to change.”“He tried to kill Tim.”“And he and Tim are working through that, so-.”“Happened more than once.”“…just give it five minutes.”-Cass and Jason meet for the first time. It doesn't exactly end well.





	Sibling Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote because I couldn't stop thinking about how these two would interact pre reboot, especially if Jason became closer to the family again.

“Cassie please.”

“No.”

“I understand your apprehension, but if you give him a chance-”

“He shot Damian.”

“He’s trying to change.”

“He tried to kill Tim.”

“And he and Tim are working through that, so-.”

“Happened more than once.”

“…just give it five minutes.”

Cass glared at him.

“I understand.” Bruce said tiredly. “Believe me, I do. But Jason is your brother, and we’re finally at a point where he’s willing to try and be a part of this family again. The other boys have all talked to him, and Stephanie seems to actually like him. You’re the only one left who’s never even met him.”

“Good.”

“Cassandra.”

Cass shook her head stubbornly. Bruce resisted the urge to bang his against the wall. All this time spent tackling Jason’s stubbornness, and he’d completely neglected to tackle hers. Normally Cass would be willing to trust him, but she knew that Jason refused to stop killing, and she knew what he’d done to her other siblings in the past. Getting her to agree to be civil was… challenging.

“He’s in the living room waiting. Five minutes is all I ask. I know you haven’t heard good things about him, but if you talk to him yourself you might find that you have a few things in common.”

“He died. I died. Lazarus Pit. Bad parents.” Cass shrugged. “Big deal. He think’s it’s ok to kill.”

“You make it sound like he’ll kill anybody. He’s not a crazed murderer.”

“Not anymore.”

“Cassan-” Bruce caught himself before he snapped. “I disagree with his mentality towards vigilantism, you know that. But he’s one of us now. What if there’s a civilian in danger and you need to work with him to save them? Oracle won’t be able to send both of you because we’d be too worried you’ll punch him in the face instead of saving the victim.”

“Punch him in the face. Then save the victim. Simple.”

“We both know it’s not that simple. Barbara agrees with me that it’s best you two talk before the worst happens and you need to patrol together. You know that this is necessary.”

Cass scowled. Bruce stared her down, wishing he had his cowl on so that she couldn’t read his eyes. His jaw was set, but he had a feeling his eyes betrayed his desperation.

Then again, maybe it was his eyes that finally made her relent.

“Fine. I’ll see him.”

“Good.” Bruce felt like he’d just successfully wrestled a tiger. “He’s waiting down the hall. The whole family is there if you need us.”

Cass scoffed, but started walking, stomping down the hallway until she reached the living room. She slammed open the door, and Jason jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch. Bruce squeezed himself in behind her, shuffling over to where Dick and Tim were leaning up against the wall.

Cass glanced around, eyes darting from Bruce, Dick and Tim on her left, to Alfred, Damian and Stephanie on her right. Stephanie had her phone up, probably recording this to show Barbara later.

Cass’s eyes finally landed on Jason. He had his hands in his pockets, and although his face was neutral there was a slight air of anxiousness that Bruce had rarely seen on him.

“Hey.” Jason said at last.

Cass glared at him. Jason’s eyes widened at the strength of her anger, and he let out a nervous little chuckle.

“They told me you didn’t talk much. Guess they weren’t exaggerating.”

Cass’s glare grew even sharper, and Bruce tried his best not to wince. Another few seconds of tense silence passed.

“Look,” he could see that Jason was beginning to lose patience. “I get that you hate me or whatever, but this isn’t going to go anywhere if you don’t say anything.”

Cass continued to glare. Jason’s eye twitched.

“If you have a problem with me then spit it out. Don’t give me the passive aggressive silent treatment, I can’t stand that. We don’t even know each other, so just-”

“Stop killing people.”

It felt like everyone near the walls inhaled at the same time. Jason lost the last of his calm attitude, and his glare looked as furious as Cass’s did.

“No.” he replied.

Cass stepped closer. Bruce stuck out a hand to stop Dick from running over.

“Stop. Killing.”

Jason stuck his head down so he was face to face with Cass. There was a grim smirk on his face that Bruce knew spelled trouble. Jason reached out and with one finger he gently booped Cass on her nose.

“No.”

Cass lunged.

This time, Bruce and Dick were completely in sync. Jason blocked her first punch, and they managed to interfere before her second actually hit him. They grabbed Cass around the middle, lifting her up and dragging her out of the room while she struggled against them. Meanwhile, Tim and Damian ran over to Jason, trying to hold him back while he and Cass yelled at each other.

“No, no, let her go! If she wants to fight then let’s fight! Get out of my way Tim, she’s the one with a problem here!”

Alfred sidled over to Stephanie, who was recording all of this with an unabashed grin on her face.

“I have to wonder, Miss Stephanie, if your skills would be better served assisting in the restraint of Master Jason.”

“Trust me Alfred.” Stephanie moved the camera from Damian trying to push Jason back to Cass’s kicking legs still visible in the doorway. “One day we’ll all look back on this and laugh.”

“LET ME GO! HE NEEDS TO STOP!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME! YOU DON’T KNOW MY LIFE!”

“I hope so.” Alfred replied, struggling to be heard over the loud yells. “I suppose it’s a good sign that Miss Cassandra is letting herself be dragged out instead of fighting them to get to Master Jason.”

“Exactly. There’s a silver lining to everything, right?”

“I do admire your optimism.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who genuinely believed they’d last five minutes. Bruce is the real sucker here.”

Bruce and Dick finally got Cass out of the room. Damian ran over and slammed the door shut, just as Jason pushed past Tim. He hesitated in front of Damian and the closed door. With Cass out of sight, the fight seemed to go out of him, and he slumped back down onto the sofa.

This time, the silence in the room was awkward instead of tense. After a moment, Jason looked up at Tim.

“Be honest, who won the bet?”

“What bet?”

Jason stared at him. Tim gulped.

“Uh… that was forty seconds, right?” He glanced at Stephanie, who nodded. “Dick had it down for less than a minute, so I guess he wins.”

“If it helps, I bet fifty on ten seconds.” Damian chimed in. “I truly believed she’d just punch you straight away.”

“Huh.” Jason nodded slowly. “You know what? That does help a little.”

“After all, it’s an understandable reaction to seeing your face.”

“That’s enough Damian.”

“I’m merely pointing out my surprise at her restraint.”

Steph was about ready to drag _him_ out of the room, but strangely enough Jason just started to laugh.

“Well I don’t know what I expected, but I doubt her feelings towards me can get much worse.”

No one responded. Tim gave a dry cough.

“…I’ve just jinxed it haven’t I?”

“Well maybe if you stopped killing people…”

“Not going to happen. Not unless this city’s lowlifes suddenly vanish overnight.”

“Then yeah. You’ve jinxed it.”

“Thought so.” Jason said glumly.

“You know what?” Stephanie went over and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “If she doesn’t try and deck you straight away next time, let’s call it a win.”

"Agreed." Tim said, and Damian nodded.

Jason gave a small smile, and Alfred decided that this was the right moment to get them all a cup of tea. He left the room, and once the door was closed Bruce emerged from the shadows. He took one look at Alfred's unimpressed expression and wilted.

"Siblings, am I right?" Bruce joked weakly.

The fact that he attempted a joke at all told Alfred how embarrassed he was by all this.

"I did warn you." Alfred began walking towards the kitchen. "Yet you still thought they could handle five minutes."

Bruce sighed, but fell into step next to him.

"...Think they could manage two minutes next time?"

"Miss Stephanie was right. You are quite the optimist Master Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Cass and Jason and the idea of them working together but there are a few... philosophical differences they'd have to iron out first.


End file.
